Hawk
Hawksworth *'Number': 9400 *'Class': GWR 9400 Class *'Designer': Frederick Hawksworth *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Built': 1947 *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *Dispotion: Preserved at the Great Western Railway Museum Hawk '''(full name '''Hawksworth) is a 9400 Class tank engine from the Western Region. Bio Hawk was built in 1947 at Swindon Works. In 1950, he was loaned to Copley Hill shed in the Eastern Region to help shunt in the yard whilst the other engines covered for the under repair Sir Ralph. He did rather well with the shunting, but didn't talk as much as the other engines, which did puzzle Allen a bit. He also felt rather hurt when the other engines laughed at the idea of Swindon being a famous football team. On the Tuesday morning after this event, Hawk was told to add extra vans onto an already heavy train of vans, but Stephen, who was pulling the train at the time stalled on the hill as a result. After Hawk was sent to rescue him, Hawk became friendly with Allen, and they talked together about Swindon for an entire night. Unfortunately, Hawk was needed back home before Sir Ralph returned, and departed a week before Nigel arrived at the yard. In 1953, Hawk came back to Copley Hill again, on his way back from the Lickey Incline. At first, he didn't get on too well with Gronk the diesel shunter, but after Gronk prevented an accident, they became friends. At another point during his stay, he had a spot of bother with some missing vans, but the matter was soon sorted when he met the engine who was taking the vans; a Peppercorn A2 called Arthur. Hawk stayed at Copley Hill until 1958, when he departed the yard after a good send-off. Unfortunately, Hawk got a hot axlebox by the time he reached Leeds Central, and he was put aside for repair and return, but he got shunted onto the Out of Use siding. He stayed there for several weeks, until Stephen came to see Gronk, who had been sent there to work. He was discovered by Stephen, and with Gronk's help, they got him back to Copley Hill. The next morning, Tavish pulled him back home on his goods train, but not before Hawk said goodbye to Stephen and Gronk. Persona Hawk is a quiet sort of engine, and some believe him to be stuck-up. Basis Hawk is based on the GWR 9400 0-6-0PT class designed by the GWR's last locomotive designe, Fredrick Hawksworth which is the engine's namesake. Some of these were tried out on the Lickey Incline. The real prototype No. 9400 was preserved at the Great Western Railway Museum. This is mentioned at the end of Silent Night. Livery Hawk is painted in an unlined BR black livery. Appearances Episodes *Hawk, Aye! *Nigel, Herbert and the Cows (mentioned) *Hand of the Fair Maid! (mentioned) *Hawk Eyed! *Hawk the Hunter *Suburban Tank (does not speak) *Silent Night *The Parting of Ways Trivia *Hawk's model's original chassis caused a lot of trouble on the model set, so it was replaced in Episode 11. *According to Simon Martin, Hawk was re-introduced to the series because of his popularity with fans. *Hawk's face was reused for Geoffrey in Christmas, 1952. *Hawk is named after his designer, Frederick Hawksworth. Gallery Hawk,Aye1.jpg|Hawk shunting Hawk and Allen.jpg|Hawk and Allen Hawk and Vans.jpg|Doesn't stop shunting, does he? Hawk Eyed 4.jpg|Hawk returns to Copley Hill Hawk Eyed 1.jpg|Hawk with Allen and Gronk Hawk the Hunter 1.jpg|Hawk keeps a look out Hawk the Hunter 2.jpg|Hawk arranges a meeting The Parting of Ways1.jpg|Hawk at Leeds Central Hawk Eyed 5.jpg Hawk, Aye2.jpg Hawk Eyed 3.jpg Hawk Eyed 2.jpg imageGWR94xxprototype.jpg|The real 9400 Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Preserved Engines Category:Great Western Region Category:Copley Hill Visitors Category:0-6-0 Category:Eastern Region Category:Locomotives Category:Panniers Category:Six coupled Category:Locomotives based on specific Class members Category:Class Pioneers Category:Locomotives named after their designer Category:Locomotives named after people Category:Hawksworth Designs